Aran
Aran is a wild wolfblood and beta wolf in Alric pack. Aran is portrayed by Cerith Flinn. View the Aran Gallery Characteristics Aran tends to doubt Alric in wolfblood Series 2, because Alric wanted revenge instead of looking after his pack - this suggests that Aran is protective of the pack and wants the best solution. It is most likely Aran was part of the pack that exiled Alric for loosing his mind. Aran was Alric's henchman, and he follows orders quite easily, only going against the leader when he strongly believes so or if everyone else does. Aran can act in a extremely dominant way, especially when his wolf is on the surface, yet he values a pack life and hierarchy, making him submissive too. Aran doesn't like change, especially when it's for human benefit (because it doesn't trust the humans, probaly due to the fact he was lead by Alric who had a hatred for humans). Relationships Rhydian Morris Aran doesn't really like Rhydian, this is shown in The Scape Goat where he teases Rhydian, saying Rhydian can't hunt because he's sick. Aran would have been pack leader with his sister Meinir in the Best Of Both Worlds, but Jana came back. This also shows that Aran didn't like Rhydian because he along with his sister wouldn't have allowed Rhydian to see Ceri or Bryn or Jana. Although he is grateful for what Rhydian does when Rhydian saves Jana in Alpha Material, he realises without Rhydian or the humans help his alpha wouldn't have made it. Though he distrusts the boy by Moonrise, claiming that it is his fault his sister became human. Jana (Vilkas) Aran is loyal to Jana and might have feelings for her. He was accused by Jana for stealing her art book and punish him. But she felt guilty for punishing Aran. The two had fun, splashing water at each other. When Jana goes to the human world to get human medicine, Aran is one of the three wolfbloods that comes along with her, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the old lady that attacked him and Meinir with a handbag. When Jana was shot, Aran helped the other wolfbloods to carry her to Maddy Smith's old house. Aran cared for Jana while she was recovering from her wound and they were seen, hugging and holding hands at the time. Over the wolfblood series, Aran's loyalty for Jana grows and there are implied actions that could mean he has developed affections for Jana. (See: Jaran) Meinir Meinir is Aran's only sibling, and are very close. In Moonrise, Aran cries for his sister who has turned human, yet he accepts this and accepts the human part of her. Suggesting he will be taking care of her in the next series. Meinir is the only relative we see of Aran, even though their parents are part of the wild pack. Aran is extrememly loyal to his sister, even when he hates the humans and she is one. Tom Okanawe & Shannon Kelly Aran is suspicious of Tom and Shannon, mistrusting them because they are human and believing that they are trying to take his alpha away from him, but later he relents and even thanks them for taking care of Jana. Even though he is wary, he still learns to accept them. For example in Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water, Shannon puts her hand on his arm to hide the veins appearing on his arm, even though it was just simple touching, the haptic meaning suggests that Aran isn't keen on humans yet he is allowing a human to go near him - if it was a different wild wolfblood, Shannon may have been lunch- suggesting Aran's simple development whilst in the human world, has increased massively. Aran's journey in series 3 Aran remains with Jana and helps her to heal by stealing meat for her with Rhydian. He is confused by the human world, even though Jana and Rhydian attempt to explain it to him. He gets worried that Jana wants to stay in the human world and encourages her to leave, which Jana refuses. He is very loyal to his leader - Jana - even after she believes she is no longer his alpha and makes his trust clear. He even pretends to be Gerwyn and wears his coat and hat, leading Victoria Sweeney away. He returns to the wild pack to find that Meinir has vanished with it. He takes this news back to Jana immediately. He feels that this is a horrible betrayal on Meinir's part and departs Stoneybridge once more to find Meinir and bring her to justice. Before he leaves he clasps Jana's hand and promises her that she will always be his Alpha. His development for the girl grows each episode he's there. Aran was in shock when he thought the meat is made out of a dog. But Rhydian said it's not, it's just the name of it. Rhydian takes the hot dogs out and Aran snatches them from Rhydian's hands, telling him that he'll bring them to Jana. But he drops them when he heard Shannon and Tom asking to Jana if she going to stay there, fearing that they're trying to make her not to leave and comes in the room, telling Tom and Shannon to get away from her. Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Wild pack Category:Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters